Irken Ancestors and Species Analysis
by foxyfoxy90
Summary: Back in ancient Irk there was more then just irkens. These similar species lived together with Irkens before going extinct just how alike and different were they? (Major Theories)
1. Intro

These are just theories on the ancestors that grew up with the Irkens. I'm just going to give the nutshell version and I will post full a full analysis on each of species in way more depthin the next chapters.  
0-Irkens -Normal  
Location: They thrived in the tropical zones of planet Irk.  
Appearance: They are green and shorter in stature they have large eyes. Males have bent antenna while females have curled antennae. Females use to have wings.

Natural predator: Laberalmathe (Very huge black monster bug)  
Reason for life: Their natural predator died during the Global Warming Period about 5.93 billion years after plant creation. This allowed them to thrive.

0-Kerins - Danger  
Location:Underground caverns of Irk.  
Appearance: Blue green tones large eyes and with fluff on antennae, sharp teeth barbed hands and feet. Females have curled antenna while males have strait antennae.

Natural Predator: None  
Reason For Extinction: Food source extinction. Young could no longer feed themselves.  
(Recently brought back by scientists and are now a major problem.)

0-Berkenas - Extinct  
Location: Temperate Forests of Irk  
Appearance: Yellow orange skin, large eyes with white mane. Two sets of Membranous wings. Females are 300 times larger then males and have large antennae.

Natural Predetor: None  
Reason For Extinction: Global Warming Period wiped out many giant flowering plants destroying food supplies.

0-Warkwas - Extinct  
Location: Deep Marshlands and lakes  
Appearance: Reddish skin to Blue skin, smaller eyes, hinged legs can walk on water. Female and males are both the same with large antennae.

Natural Predator: Aquiorter (Large serpent fish)  
Reason For Extinction: Global Warming Period died up most of the swap destroying their habitat and food source.


	2. Kerins

Kerins - hyacinthum ungue

-Location

Kerins lived in the deep underground caverns of planet Irk. These caves are called the Rupen Caverns for their glowing crystals that appear throughout the cave. These crystals glow a bright (1300-15000Lumens) blue due to their radioactive properties . The caverns have minimal entries and are about 1.8 miles (2.89 km) under Irk's surface. Most to all tunnels are interconnected along with having underground rivers. The ice cold rivers (16Celceus) come in from the surface with a high oxygen and nitrogen levels in which help aerate the caverns. With out the rivers the life giving air would be depleted and many cavern dwellers would suffocate.

-Characteristics

Kerins typically range from a Aqua green to a light blue skin tone. They have internal sex organs, they are non-mammals and are more closely related to arachnids. Kerins have black antennae with white fluff-like feelers that grows out of them in patches. These antenna can sense movement and sound while their feelers are used to communicate and track other Kerins using pharamones and scent. Males have larger fluff on their antennae then females the larger the length of fluff the easier to find prey and other kerins. Female antennae have a tint of color on the ends of the fluff the reason for this is also have large blinking eyes, an the color can be shades of yellow or light blue. With these specialized eyes they can see up to 100ft in almost complete darkness. Kerins posses very sharp interconnected teeth. They also have small hair like barbs on their hands and feet, with the barbs they can easily stick to cave walls and ceilings. Kerins have 3-4 fingers and toes, and have very large sharp claws used to grab hold of prey.

-Diet

Kerins are carnivorous and prey on almost anything they can find. They are also slightly cannibalistic towards weaker members and won't hesitate to take a bite out of anything they can get away with.

-Social Behavior

Male Kerins tend to be very solitary creatures. Males may form groups to take down large prey but they don't last for very long. Females often form small groups call skulks, although these groups can also be coed but their are very few males to a group as they are very territorial and tend to fight. Males tend to sleep on ceilings or in high crevasses in the caverns while females prefer to rest on the cave floor unless threatened. Females are very timid and shy while males are extremely aggressive. Sometimes if a group of males begin to fight small juveniles will act like females in order fool them and get away to survive. Males will often become possessive over a female or a group of females and will stay with them for a range of time but rarely for life. In a skulk males will lightly bite and chew on a females antennae to show they pair up they provide protection (from predators and other males), food(often regurgitated), and mating.

-Mating

During the spanning season (Mid-Year) females release pharamones from a gland below their antenna. This pharamone is detected by males which help to find will often mate with multiple partners during the spawning males mate with many females to ensure their genes are passed on often times males can sense that the female has mated with multiple partners and they will inject them with black cells first and then their sperm to ensure that any other contenders has been wiped clean. If there are not many females in a skulk the spawning female could decline mating by excreting the males sperm, unfertilized eggs will always hatch female while fertilized eggs are eggs are fertilized they lay them in clusters. Eggs are normally blue and females can have up to 100 eggs during each spawning season. Females do not nurture their young.

-Early life

Once hatched a young Kenva is only about a few inches tall. They use their feelers to find a large predators, usually the Glasligaslparch, then they attach themselves and feed off their blood and when growing bigger they burrow into the skin to grow. Kenvas reach maturity in about 10 Irk year (around 100 human years) and are no longer attached to their prey.


	3. Berkenas

Berkenas - _flavo examen_

-Location

Berkenas live in the deep temperate forests around the equator of Irk. These forests have hard wooded towering trees blocking out most of the light, leaving the forest floor in the dark. In this forest the large flowering plants make luminescent light that illuminates the forest. These giant flowering plants grow around trees like vines and the flower pod can be as large as 15 x 16ft (152 x 162 cm). These flowers use the light to attract Berkenas and other pollinates, along with the sweet nectar that pools in the bell of the flower pod. Rivers feed the forests as the planet receives no rain fall or precipitation at all. Parts of the forest can drop in temperature to about 0Celceious but the large forest blanket that blocks out the light also keeps in the heat so plants can endure the harsh temperature changes.

The Berkenas live in enormous hives built onto tree sides and crevasses. These hives are made out of solid amber-like substances that is made from plant matter and the saliva of Berkenas. The saliva is liquid in the mouth but when mixed with air it solidifies if dense layers. The hive can reach a circumference over 900 ft and twice that high. There are 3 main components or rooms in the hive all interconnecting through large tunnels. The birth chamber, Queens' chamber, and the Nosh chamber.

-Characteristics

Berkenas have a yellowish brown color, with a white grey mane. It is suggested that this mane is used to transfer pollen from flower to flower in order to increase food have internal sex organs, they are non-mammals and are more closely related to arachnids. They have large red eyes that can see in minimal light. There large single shaped antennae that are used to pick up smells and sense vibration. They have very long proboscis (Tongue) that is like a hollow tube used to drink liquid. This tongue can stretch approximately 2ft long. The Queen Berkena looks exactly the same only 4 times larger then the male drones how ever Worker females are only slightly larger then males.

-Diet

Berkenas feed off the nectar and pollen of large flowering plants. They can store excess nectar and pollen in large tubes called combs.

-Social behavior

Berkenas communicate with various smells and pheromones not is a cast system between the Queens workers and drones. A drone's(male) only purpose is to mate with Queens while workers (females) have many pacific tasks range from foraging, gathering nectar, guard duty, and taking care of young. A Queen is taken care of by workers who come to her every need. Berkenas have a few quarks when communicating. When a female is trying to catch the attention of another they will give a slow scratch lightly across the skin of the other. Another way a female can communicate is by squeaking, they let out a loud high pitch cry to attract the attention of another.

-Mating

Mating happens during the summer. When a Queen has hatched she emerge from the hive were she will mate with multiple drones while in mid-air. Once done she will store the sperm in her body to use for years. A Queen can choose to leave a egg she is laying unfertilized this will result in the egg being hatched a drone. When selectively fertilized the egg will hatch into a worker female. When fertilized and given massive amounts of food the Anek (baby) will form into a mateable Queen.

-Lone Drones

Lone drones are very common these are males that travel to other hives in hopes of fertilizing other Queens. Only a few Drones choose to do this while the others stay in their original hive. Lone drones live hive-less most of the time and fend for themselves.

((Yet another ancestor report. These guys are one of my favorite ancestors because they remind me of bees and I like bees! X3 lol))


End file.
